Inccubus
by MaSnape
Summary: Um Snape voraz, tomado por um desejo sexual, faz de Pansy sua vítima. Essa é a versão masculina da futura fic "Succubus". Inccubus: demônio que toma forma humana e invade os sonhos de mulheres, a fim de sexo.


Como sempre: os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertecem, apenas me divirto com eles...J.K. Rowling...blá blá blá.

Esta _one shot _é NC17, contém muito, mais muito sexo (até eu achei que nunca escrevia sobre certas...hum...coisas). Se você se encontra perturbado com esse tipo de coisa, me faça o favor de não ler.

Agradecimentos à Gabrielle Briant, que betou essa fic.

Para aqueles que não sabem: na lenda medieval ocidental, um Inccubus é um demônio na forma masculina que invade o sonho de mulheres, a fim de sexo. O Incubus drena a energia da mulher para se alimentar, e na maioria das vezes ele deixa sua vítima morta, caso contrário, as deixa em condições muito frágeis (que o caso do nosso querido Snape, hehehe). A versão feminina desse demônio é chamada de Succubus.

- x -

Inccubus

Com o coração acelerado, não por estar correndo, mas por motivos mais fortes, Pansy desceu as escadas que levavam para às masmorras do professor de poções. Pulou o último degrau e prosseguiu correndo pelo corredor até se encontrar frente à porta de madeira rústica que separava seu mestre do resto do mundo. Segurou o pacote que trazia na mão esquerda com mais força e bateu na porta com a mão livre. Não houve resposta. Sem dar muita atenção aos seus pensamentos, com medo de voltar ao seu dormitório, abriu a porta silenciosamente e deu um passo para dentro da sala. Estava, como de costume, mal iluminada e nada acolhedora. O fogo fraco da lareira fazia reluzir as centenas de frascos contendo as poções e ingredientes que a menina usara durante os últimos seis anos de escola. Deu mais um passo a frente. Agora podia ver todo o ambiente da masmorra.

Snape estava de costas para a porta, de pé frente a sua mesa, entretido em algo que obviamente estava sobre ela. Quando os olhos de Pansy encontraram o professor e sua boca se preparava para balbuciar as primeiras palavras, Snape levantou sua mão esquerda, ainda de costas, sem encará-la, num gesto de quem manda o outro se calar. Pansy ficou onde estava, incomodada por ter que esperar o professor concluir o que quer que estava fazendo.

- Feche a porta, srta. Parkinson. - Disse ele após alguns minutos, ainda sem se virar.

Pansy fez o que lhe foi dito e retomou seu lugar.

- Finalmente chegou professor. Assim que sua coruja pousou na minha janela vim cor... - Pansy se calou ao ver que o professor a encarava. Estendeu a mão com o pacote.

Snape, no entanto, voltou a lhe dar as costas. Sem graça, a menina foi até onde estava e depositou o embrulho em cima da mesa. O professor dirigiu seus olhos friamente aos dela e viu que a capa da menina, assim como os cabelos negros, estavam sujos de neve. Sua pele estava branca como de um fantasma, e sua nunca havia notado uma boca tão vermelha antes.

- Tire o casaco srta. Parkinson. Sinta-se à vontade.

- Como, professor?

- Ainda não acabei com você. Sente-se.

Pansy pareceu não entender. O que mais ele poderia querer às quatro da madrugada?

- Creio que não deveria estar aqui, professor, preciso voltar ao meu dormitório.

- Não se preocupe, com a sua fama, ninguém vai se admirar de achá-la fora da cama uma hora dessas.

Pansy encarou-o, incrédula.

- Diga logo então. O que quer?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendida. - Snape disse crispando um sorriso de canto de lábio, observando a cara indignada de sua aluna. - Você já me provou o que sabe fazer com essa boca srta. Parkinson, na noite de Halloween, ou já se esqueceu?

- Não, não me esqueci. - Pansy arrumou seu casaco e foi em direção à porta, mas Snape foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

- Está na hora de provar que outros talentos tem.

Snape levou-a bruscamente à sua mesa, segurando-a por trás, deixando-a encaixada entre si e o móvel. Pansy não conseguiu resistir; a força do professor comparada à sua era muito grande. Não pode fazer muito a não ser tentar empurrar o corpo atrás de si e se soltar.

- Não, professor...

- Ora, minha cara, não vai me negar o prazer que quase todo Sonserino teve?

- Não fale assim comigo, professor! - Pansy não conseguiu mais segurar a raiva, não admitiria ofensa vinda de alguém como ele. Por mais verdadeira que fosse a sentença, ele não a conhecia direito.

- Não seja tola menina! Sei o que você quer...o que deseja...

- Não, não sabe! Se você quer tanto, vá atrás da sangue ruim da Granger. Satisfaça-se com ela!

- Já me satisfiz com ela, srta. - Disse a voz lenta e penetrante do professor, segurando toda a calma que lhe restava. - Digamos que já afrouxei o que tinha que ser... afrouxado.

Todo o nervosismo que a menina sentia parecia sair como vapor pela pele, ela sabia que ele não iria soltá-la e, por mais que ela tivesse imaginado esse momento com o professor, ser coagida definitivamente não estava nos planos. Sentindo uma ponta de terror, uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos e ela não conseguiu se controlar e segurar a palavra.

- Não...

Snape sorriu maliciosamente e, segurando-a pela cintura, fechou os olhos. Como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, Pansy sentiu sua mente clarear, agora estava deitada em sua cama, e, inexplicavelmente, Snape estava em cima de seu corpo, sua pele pálida suando, movendo-se freneticamente. Então se deu conta da cena que imaginara no dia anterior, quando se trancou no banheiro dos monitores para tomar seu banho.

- Vai continuar insistindo que não quer?

Pansy voltou a si como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Como ele pôde invadir sua mente desse jeito, sem permissão alguma? Com ódio, tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso, se soltar. Snape, por sua vez, segurou-a com mais força. Levou sua mão direita até a barra da saia da menina e a levantou, revelando um fio dental preto contra a pele incrivelmente branca de sua aluna. Sorriu.

- Adorável, srta.

Pansy sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque da mão fria do professor. Tentou se controlar e respirou fundo. Se aquilo tivesse que acontecer, queria que fosse como imaginado.

- Professor, porque não me solta? Podemos nos entender muito bem se eu estiver livre.

- Creio que podemos... - Snape sorriu. - ...mas não. As coisas serão muito mais interessantes do MEU ponto de vista.

Com a mesma mão que levantara a saia de Pansy, Snape afastou um pouco a lingerie da menina, como se fosse tirá-la. Então pressionou seu quadril contra as nádegas dela, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção. Pansy fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. O arrepio que sentia agora não era de medo. Snape a pressionou com um segundo movimento, deixando-a totalmente presa. Curvou-se sobre ela, segurou seus braços e a fez esticá-los de modo que as pontas de seus dedos segurassem abraçassem a outra ponta da mesa. Então dirigiu sua boca até a orelha dela, dizendo no tom mais baixo que conseguia:

- Fique assim, e não se mova.

- _Por Merlin, como ele cheira bem! _- Se Pansy se sentiu arrepiada antes, não era nada como o que sentia agora. Seu corpo inteiro parecia reagir com o perfume do professor.

Com um único movimento, Snape voltou a posição anterior. Pousando suas mãos nas nádegas brancas da menina, retirou habilmente a calcinha preta, afastando seu corpo milímetros do dela, de modo que a peça de roupa caísse no chão. Então abriu seu zíper e afastou sua calça, liberando a enorme e dolorosa ereção. Pansy sentiu o membro quente do professor contra sua pele e não conseguiu segurar um leve gemido.

- Vejamos... - Disse ele segurando seu pênis com a mão direita, deixando a outra livre para afastar as nádegas da jovem. - ...por onde devo começar?

Seu membro pousava sobre o cóccix dela, descendo cada vez mais, até que pousou entre suas nádegas, forçando-as a abrir.

- Por trás?

Snape gemeu levemente ao pensar naquilo. Mas queria torturá-la, atiçá-la. Ainda segurando seu pênis, direcionou-o mais para baixo.

- Ou pela frente?

Pansy gemeu ao senti-lo tão perto.

- Obviamente a srta está preparada... - Disse ao sentir o líquido quente da menina - ...mas, será que devo?

Snape sorriu ironicamente e maliciosamente quando ela gemeu novamente, em aprovação. Então a penetrou, e não conseguiu conter seu gemido ouvindo os dela. Curvou seu corpo novamente sobre o dela e beijou seu pescoço, sem se movimentar, apenas encaixado entre as pernas da menina.

- Não se empolgue srta. Parkinson, quero provar outra coisa primeiro...

Com um movimento brusco ele saiu de dentro dela, deixando-a confusa.

- Mas professor?

Com a mão direita ele a segurou pela nuca, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Quero-a por inteiro, quero provar o que você ainda guarda intacto.

Snape posicionou-se contra as nádegas dela, seu membro agora lubrificado abrindo caminho para chegar ao seu objetivo.

- Não...professor...eu nunca...

- Não tenha medo Parkinson... - Snape sorriu maliciosamente. - ...serei...carinhoso...

Snape segurou as nádegas dela afastadas até que a cabeça de seu membro chegou ao ponto de entrada. Forçou-o para dentro, segurando-a pela cintura. Seus olhos fechados, sentindo cada centímetro penetrá-la.

- Oh professor, não... - Pansy não conseguiu segurar a lágrima que agora escorria pela sua face. Fechou a mão na borda oposta da mesa, segurando-a, mordendo seu lábio inferior, respirando com dificuldade por causa da dor.

Snape podia explodir ali mesmo, sentindo a pele dela apertá-lo deliciosamente. Cada centímetro de seu membro abrindo-a com dificuldade. A perspectiva de causar-lhe dor o excitava demasiadamente. Apoiou seu corpo no dela mais uma vez, e com um movimento brusco penetrou-a por inteiro. Seus gemidos misturados ao grito de dor, seu suor misturado às lágrimas dela. Com movimentos compassados começou a se mover contra ela, fazendo-a se acostumar com seu membro grosso latejando entre suas nádegas agora vermelhas.

Pansy prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e soltou-a em um golpe só, então reparou nas lágrimas que caiam na mesa do professor e se recompôs, afinal, ela não era menina de chorar por qualquer coisa. A dor do choque estava passando, e agora ela podia sentir as mãos fortes de Snape segurando-a pelas ancas, puxando-a contra si. A respiração ofegante do professor atrás de si, espaçadas por um gemido masculino ou outro. Ela estava proporcionando esse prazer a ele, ela estava fazendo-o gemer. A constatação desse fato deixou-a arrepiada, era uma sensação totalmente diferente de tudo que já sentiu. Agora que estava prestando atenção aos movimentos dele, percebeu que não era tão ruim, a dor havia deixado-a meio adormecida, e o incomodo do membro dele penetrando-a onde nenhum nunca havia estado não era tão ruim. Snape começou a se movimentar bruscamente, e ela levantou seu corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Sentiu o professor puxá-la uma última vez, soltando um grunhido gostoso, deixando-a totalmente colada a seu corpo, então relaxou o mais que conseguiu quanto o líquido quente escorreu dentro de si.

Os dois se separaram por centímetros, e a menina se deixou cair sobre a mesa, era estranho agora que ele não estava mais dentro dela. Sentia-se dolorida, abusada e vazia. Levantou-se, empurrando para trás com o corpo. Caminhou até a parede mais próxima e ficou de costas contra a pedra gelada, encarou o professor, que a fitou maliciosamente, observando-a desabotoar a saia e deixá-la cair no chão, revelando sua pele pálida e o famoso caminho de pêlos pubianos, cuidadosamente desenhados pela depilação.

- Então...professor...vai ficar olhando ou vai agir?

Parado no mesmo lugar, Snape a encarou com um sorriso sarcástico, seu lábio crispando numa feição maliciosa. Então caminhou até ela e tomou-a com desejo, segurou-a pela cintura e apertou-a contra a parede.

- Prove-me que é uma boa Sonserina, srtª Parkinson. - Com essas palavras Snape a fez arrepiar. Sua boca centímetros da dela, seu membro ainda rígido contra suas coxas.

Pansy abriu as pernas e instintivamente Snape segurou-a com o corpo, de modo que seus corpos ficassem encaixados, ela fora do chão, contra a parede. Logo em seguida a menina passou seus braços pelos ombros do professor, aproximando sua boca cada vez mais, até morder perigosamente o lábio inferior dele.

Snape perdeu o controle, investiu sua língua contra a dela, sentindo a boca quente e saborosa de sua aluna, com a mão esquerda afastou a camisa dela, fazendo com que um botão saltasse para o chão. Levantou o sutiã que ela usava e acariciou seus seios, fazendo-a gemer, suas bocas ainda encaixadas. Seu membro estava doloroso novamente, ele precisava possuí-la. Colocou seu quadril na posição e apertou o mamilo direito de Pansy, fazendo-a gemer dolorosamente, então a cabeça de seu membro encontrou a vagina dela, sem ajuda das mãos. Estava quente e úmida, pronta para recebê-lo. Com um único movimento brusco penetrou-a. Em segundos estava inteiro dentro dela. Os dois gemeram uníssonos.

Pansy sentiu o enorme membro dele latejando entre suas pernas, posicionou sua cabeça contra a parede, fechando os olhos, enquanto ele investia seus movimentos fortes e ritmados contra ela. Moveu seu quadril o melhor que podia, de acordo com o corpo dele, já que aquela posição favorecia mais os movimentos do professor. Observou-o gemer e sentiu que não ia agüentar de tanto prazer. Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, e ela acariciou a nuca e os cabelos de Snape, sua respiração e seus gemidos tentando encaixarem-se no beijo. Então aconteceu, o familiar calor, seguido de um arrepio frio tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Arqueando seu corpo para trás e projetando um grunhido de prazer, ela gozou, fazendo Snape gemer.

- Porque não se ajoelha, Pankinson? - Snape soltou-a vagarosamente, sua mão fazendo com que seu pênis agora vermelho saísse de dentro dela. Pansy ajoelhou-se, encarando o professor com um sorriso de quem vai a obter um prêmio. Segurou o membro úmido e chupou a cabeça delicadamente, sentindo seu gosto e fazendo o professor gemer. Logo abocanhou toda extensão que conseguia com a boca e chupou-o com vontade, lambendo-o e mordendo, bem devagar a cabeça, levando o professor a loucura.

Snape apoiou-se na parede e segurou seu membro, fazendo-a parar com o movimento. Fechou os olhos e não agüentou mais. Urrando, liberou seu líquido pela boca e bochechas dela, então caminhou até a poltrona mais próxima e se sentou, largado, cabeça voltada para cima e olhos fechados.

Pansy limpou o sêmen das bochechas com a mão, e lambeu os lábios até que estivesse limpa. Agachada, colocou a saia e tentou fechar a camisa, sem encarar Snape, que continuava na mesma posição. Sentindo-se satisfeita, levantou-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Preparou-se para sair quando ouviu a voz do professor.

- Vinte pontos para Sonserina, srtª Parkinson, pelos seus...talentos.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Pansy fechou a porta atrás de si e retornou ao seu dormitório.

Hehehe e é o fim...


End file.
